unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fish War
The Fish War was an 11-Year Battle that the Fish Union created to Make Japan Stop creating Sushi. Pre-War SO, it all started in Late Summer of 1896, and Ariel was watching some Documentaries of Sushi in a Movie Theater. Of course, Ariel hatted this stuff, so she Went into action and prepared an Army of Many Fishes and Mermaids to attack the Japanese because they are the Main guys who Make Sushi. She officially Declared War in October of 1896, However, she needed to Train the Fish in order to breathe on Land, and somehow, THEY LEARNED, but we will get to that in a second. War Battles First Fish Flop The First Battle started exactly how it was: A Flop. Heck, the First few Fish were struggling to even get on Land! But, with proper Training, a Fish was starting to gasp Oxygen, and so he was Breathing Air! More Fishes followed this other, who we will call 'Guppy' From a Place called Gaither's Pond. Actually, the Japanese thought they were a joke, since they were struggling to get to the battlefield, but the Fish were able to get a decent amount of the Japanese dead, But they soon retreated back to the Waters when the Japanese were fighting back. Clearly, Ariel saw something wrong here, and was planning for another Battle... Battle of the Noodle District Meanwhile, Nemo, a friend of Ariel's Located a Big Sushi-making Location, called the Noodle District as Sushi is made with Noodles there. Ariel knew her next target, and now with her Air-Trained Fish, she was ready to make an attack. Of course, the Japs thought they were weak, so they let their guard down a little in order to give themselves a challenge. Hoo-boy, that was the wrong dissension they made. The Fish Came with a Surprise attack, and the Japanese army there was destroyed, which was at least 15% of the whole Army. The Emperor of Japan knew these Fish were not a Joke, not one at all. When the Fish Won the Battle, They had fun killing most of the People at the Noodle District, and Wrecked all the Sushi-making Buildings out there. Second Fish Flop Japan was now Worried about the Fish's Power, so they called up the Penguins of Number Island in order to help them, in which the Penguins were Ninja Spies, but they didn't go to the Other Side's territory, instead, they sent some Spy Robots in the form of Fish in order to gather info for them. Now, it worked for a few Weeks, but a Fish soon Spotted on of the Spy Bots, and tried to talk to it. Of course, it could not speak, and the Fish eventually noticed the Camera on their Head, and soon Reported it to Ariel and Nemo. Of course, they were pissed off, and decided to Strike at the Japs once again. Now, this time, the Japs were a bit more prepared, and with the Penguins of Number Island, they stood a Chance, and they nearly won the battle. However, Ariel sent a Propaganda to the Other Fish, Mermaids, and even some of the Japs in order to fight the Other Side. The Japs were betrayed, and they were now the ones who did the Flop. The Japanese Distress Japan was Running low on fuel, and so, they called out to the Moon, and Gave them a good amount of Money and Supplies for them to go down to Earth and Fight with the Japanese. The Fish came back, of course, this time on the Northern side of Japan, and the Fish were doing Badly because of the Moonian's Advanced Technology. So, they called out to Hawaii to Help them. Now, Hawaii was not a Part of the United States of UnAmerica yet, so they were all alone. Eevee Heard the Fishes' Call, and so they sent some Natives and Armymen to Help. The Fishes stood more against the Moonians, but they were still strong. But even with the extra support, the Fishes lost the Battle, and the Japanese knew they could win the War if they were extra careful with what they did. Final Fish Flop Both Sides had Plenty of Battle Scars, and now they are reckless. It's been 7 Years since the War began, so the two sides Planned a Lot. Now Hawaii was fully in the War, and the Fish thought of something that could Wipe the Japanese from standing a chance against them. It took them a few Years, but the Fish built a Wave-Making Machine that could sink Japan's Army, as well as Japan itself. Now, the Fish could Crush the War. When the Japanese fought back the Fish, they just fought normally at First. However, the Fish soon brought out the Machine, and Created Tsunami. The Fish then Commanded Tsunami to Destroy Japan. Tsunami Destroyed Most of Japan's and the Moon's Army, as well as Sinking some of the Island. The Japanese were bound to be Defeated. However, during a Training section of the Penguins of Number Island, Private tried to scare his Friends using a Mermaid Costume. But, it actually gave Skipper an Idea. Rise of Anime And so, Skipper invented Anime. The Idea was a Japanese Animation that was not only Propaganda, but it also Showed Mermaids in being Evil, Corrupted, and How they have a Taste of Humans. When the Fish Union Noticed this new 'Anime' happening, the Damage has already been done. And so, the Mermaid's Popularity dropped down like a Skydiving Anvil Worldwide. Because of this, Ariel just Gave up on the War, and Surrendered. Eevee was Disappointed in the Fish Union, but she went with her. The Japanese Won! Tsunami Still roams around to this Day, but other than that, the War officially Ended. Post-War The Japanese Still makes Sushi, but Only in Waters Near them. Since they know how Powerful the Fish Union is, they will never touch an Atlantic Fish. Tsunami still Roams Japan, and He PWNS Japanese People when Whenever he wants to. The Fish Union decided to Hide themselves from the World for a while, and they put a Ban of Sushi and Anime. Trivia * The Fish Union wanted to repay Hawaii by helping them after learning they were being assaulted by Giant Isopods and a massive robotic worm. For a while, they only sent supplies before sending their own troops in the final stand on Ula'Ula. Category:Wars Category:Events Category:Fish Category:Japan Category:Fish Union